A Little Fall of Rain
by MusicalDaydream
Summary: She accidentally hugged him instead of the tree. HAPPY EARTH DAY PEOPLES! [RoxasxNamine] [Oneshot]


A/N: Hello kiddies. D I come bearing a RoxasXNamine for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts I or II...

-

AP Environmental Science. Her favorite class of the day. Other than Art, but that was beside the point.

Except. Oh, there was always the except. Except that a certain someone would always tease her and poke her and endlessly beg to copy her homework because he was too lazy to do it himself. Oh, how she hated that.

She was walking while drawing again, a bad habit of hers. She wasn't looking where she was walking, but she was pretty sure that the door in front of her would be the one to her class.

In an effort to open the door handle that was too far away for her to reach, she tripped and fell. But it wasn't just that- someone had tripped her. She turned away from her sketch long enough to glare at who did so. She sighed, and held her sketchbook to her side to open the door.

"Roxas, could you just stop? Maybe it was funny before, but now it's just old." She gracefully opened the door and strode into the classroom. He just stared at the blonde hair on the back of her head.

"Why can't she notice me?" He moaned to himself, and then slumped in afterwards.

-

He loved this class. Not that the subject interested him. Not that the teacher was all that great- actually, he'd always thought that his teacher, Miss Tilmitt, was a complete crazy and hyper nutcase. He actually only signed up for the class so that he could be with Namine... but no one needed to know that.

"Guess what? Guess what?" Miss Tilmitt sounded like a hyper little girl talking about candy. It was slightly, no wait, very scary for the seniors in her class to see her like this all the time, but she didn't have that on her mind.

Without getting an answer from the class, the teacher continued. "Tommorow is EARTH DAY!" She squealed and rubbed her hands together.

Roxas paid no attention to his hyper teacher's attitude. He was too busy analyzing Namine, who sat in front of him. She was sketching a tree of some sort.

Namine was too absorbed in her artwork to hear what Miss Tilmitt was saying about saving trees, and Miss Tilmitt was too into her own lecture to notice that Namine and Roxas were paying no attention whatsoever. She didn't have to worry about Namine, though. Namine was as much as an envioronmentalist as a high schooler could get, and had the top score in the class.

The tree that she was drawing wasn't an ordinary tree, or else she would be looking at an actual tree while she was drawing it. She hated free-dawing trees and people who did so; they were a part of nature, so they should be drawn the way they are, not the way one imagines it to be. Her tree had the typical trunk and branches, but what she was drawing on the branches weren't leaves. From Roxas's view, they looked like little trinkets, but from Namine's mind, each little "trinket" was a part of her identity.

As Roxas continued to watch in awe, Miss Tilmitt had finally realized that he was not paying attention. He was barely passing the class, and she was not satisfied with his behavior.

"Roxas. You're going to write me a 5 paragraph essay on Earth Day. Due Monday."

He groaned. Why did Miss Tilmitt always have the habit of picking on him? Now, the weekend that he had been looking foreward to was ruined, thanks to her.

-

Namine had continued to draw through the rest of her classes. By the end of the day, her tree was almost finished, but not quite. She, for some reason, liked to ration each drawing. She wanted to start another one, but wasn't quite sure what subject would be.

She felt little drops of rain as she walked out of the school building. It hit her then- She would draw a tree in the rain! Why didn't she think of it before? She loved trees, and she loved rain.

Now, she would have to find the perfect tree- one that she hadn't drawn before, but one with a certain grace and beauty that she could hang on to. She paused at each tree on her walk home, looked at it, and shook her head. It wasn't right.

She suddenly came to one that she hadn't noticed before. It was a grand, old sycamore, but she knew that it would be the one. It's branches were twisted and gnarly, but they were what made the tree even more attractive. 

It was raining harder now, but she was oblivious to the wetness soaking into her clothes. She also ceased to realize that she would be lectured when she got home about being soaked to the skin.

And then, when she looked back at the tree, she had an urge to do something that she had never done before- hug the tree. Although she had been called a tree-hugger all of her life, she couldn't ever remember phsycially hugging a tree. Maybe now would be a good time to start.

She was a bit hypnotised by it's beauty, and she felt as if she were blind. She took small, but careful steps toward the tree, and wrapped her arms around it.

She smiled to herself as she hugged it. It was softer than it looked, and maybe she underestimated the circumference of the trunk...

"AHH!" She let out a scream. "Oh my God, I am so sorry..." She realized that she was hugging a person who was in just as much shock as she was at her own actions. She didn't realize who it was.

"It's alright." Where did she hear that voice before? She slowly raised her face, and could feel her face turning redder. It was Roxas, out of all people.

He was grinning as she the temperature of her face rose. The tree was still a good five steps away- how did she manage to be so far away from it?

There was something wrong with the tree now- there was no way that she was going to draw it. Maybe it was a branch that she saw then that she didn't before, or maybe it was that it just looked different from a different view. Either way, it wasn't the one, as much as that contradicted her previous thoughts.

As she looked back at her sketchbook, she frowned. Since she had taken so long to hug the "tree," the paper was completely soaked through. She rushed over to it in an effort to hide her face, and to save the paper. Shakily, she picked it up before walking away. 

She scolded herself as she walked. There was no way that she could have hugged Roxas instead of the tree. Something was lying to her... or maybe she was lying to herself? She looked back, to see him with his hands stuffed in his pockets, his head down. He looked... so different from the way that she usually saw him.

He could feel the rain going pitter-patter on his clothes. He was really going to be in for it when he came home. Maybe it was a mistake to follow Namine today- why couldn't he have chosen a sunny day instead?

The rain seemed to have stopped then, because he felt no more water splatting on the back of his head. He looked up, to see a book of white sheets. It was Namine's sketchbook.

He looked to see her holding it above their heads, and she shyly smiled.

"Do you want to watch me draw that tree?" She asked. It looked the way that it had before, now, and she could feel the excitement of drawing it crawl up her veins.

He smiled. "Sure."

-

Btw. HAPPY EARTH DAY! XDDDD 


End file.
